The complete DNA sequences of the genomes of Fusobacterium nucleatum and Bacteroides forsythus will be determined and analyzed for putative coding regions and possible functions of the gene products. These two bacteria are important in oral microbiology including diseases such as periodontitis. They have been targeted for DNA sequence analysis by a strategic planning workshop for oral infectious diseases of the NIDCR. Oral infectious diseases often are polymicrobial in nature and result from disturbances in the microbial ecology of the oral cavity. Understanding this ecology, both in terms of the capabilities of the normal oral flora as well as their interactions, is crucial to diagnosis, prevention, and cure of such diseases. As a first step, elucidating the complete genetic content of important members of the oral flora will provide a wealth of information that can lead to a profoundly deeper picture of the physiology of these microbes, their virulence factors, mechanism of biofilm formation, as well as their other capacities for interaction with the host and each other. Once the genomic sequences are determined and analyzed they will be made available to the research community through an online database with a number of tools to facilitate data retrieval. During the course of the project there will also be ongoing release of preliminary data.